Poster display devices for advertising, and which are adapted to be moved by the wind blowing out of doors, are well known. These display devices are generically referred to as a driveway sign, and are frequently positioned in front of roadside located business establishments, such as gasoline stations.
Where large posters and frames therefor are used, mounted on a stationary stand, and if the wind forces developed against the display are large enough, the stand for such outdoor advertising displays may be overturned, improvidently providing discontinuance of exhibition of the display and possible injury to a bystander.
It has been proposed, in prior devices, to articulate such display devices, by spring mounting the poster frame on a stationary base support for the advertising sign, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,646,696; 3,662,482; and 4,033,536. Problems that arise in connection with spring mountings for wind-movable advertising poster frames or displays, are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,536 which proceeds to disclose a special, and more expensive, mounting bracket and coil spring for avoiding the problems reported.
As reported in U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,696, wind-movable displays have also used an upright hanger frame from which a poster frame has been top-suspended, in a manner similar to a pendulum, so that the frame swings independently of the support, but said patent further reports that, in practice, such devices will topple under the force of a strong wind.
One factor associated with all such prior art wind-movable displays is that the advertising poster-carrying frame is movable separately from the support base, or frame, and this means that movement of the advertising poster relative to the base could be dangerous, if there is a strong wind and if a person is standing adjacent to, and in the path of the movable sign, when the sign is moved by a strong wind.
Other problems associated with the prior art devices lies in the fact that such devices have usually employed metal parts, which means that the metal is subject to the corrosive effects of weathering, and the use of metal makes such devices relatively expensive.